


Have yourself a merry little Christmas

by marthies



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambrose is the best boy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Austian Christmas Stuff, Austrian and european traditions, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, Blushing, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon fucked me over so now i fuck canon, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas aesthetic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Harvey Kinke is a good boy, Harvey Kinkle is a great friend, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I never watched a Hallmark movie so idk, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, Its mostly me dealing with some stuff, Knitting, M/M, Making Out, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Mutual Pining, My private Traditions, NO TAKE BACKS, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Other, Pining, Possibly Hallmark inspired, Post-Canon, Probably a tiny bit OOC, Prudenceis sad and deserves the best, Recovery, Sabrina Spellman is a good friend, Sad Prudence, Sad Sabrina, Salem is our lord and saviour, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Snow, Snowball Fight, So much blushing, Tea, Theo and Jock a friends now, Traditions, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Written with the help of my friends, Zelda loves her Fam, and a wonderful gf, and just a tiny bit dumb, and theo needs a himbo friend, because i like himbos, everyone is healing, i got the christmas moods, i heard make the yuletide gay, idk - Freeform, idk maybe so American ones too, its gay now, my friend helped me write this, poor selfesteem, punch - freeform, si here we are, snl, so fuck you, so i madeit gay, soft, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthies/pseuds/marthies
Summary: Prudence was dead set on spending December alone in the Academy cleaning up her messes and searching for Nightmare Cures, till Sabrina Spellman happened. So she's stuck drinking hot chocolate, making cookies and celebrating Christmas and the nightmares kind of cured themself.
Relationships: Agatha & Dorcas & Prudence Night, Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Billy Marlin & Theo Putnam, Dr. Cerberus/Zelda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle & Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Zelda Spellman, Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Advent Calenders

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the stuff they do are my own traditions so pls be respectful. Just so you know. 1. The witches and Warlocks are are still recovering from Blackwood. 2. It's Canon Divergence what did ypou expect 3.My first fic in this fandom and im usig it to get throug some shit.

The first December was a bit special for Prudence, but special in a way that all the other days after her Fathers disappearance were. Afterall with Zelda Spellman as the High priestess things would change, hopefully for the better. She was applying her Lipstick in the Academy’s empty Bathroom when Sabrina’s familiar slinked into the room. She didn’t know how the demon got into the Academy, he probably followed Sabrina, but why he came to Prudence would remain an even bigger mystery. The little beast rubbed against her bare legs, meowing pathetically begging her for food and cuddles while Prudence did her best to ignore him. She tried to focus on her Make Up, but he kept bumping his small head against her shins and curling his tail around her legs, distracting her from the task at hand: applying the perfect eyeliner. She finally looked down at the little pest, feeling just a tiny bit as if she lost.  
“Can you leave? “Salem only meowed once, staring at her with his big yellow eyes before bumping against her shins again. Prudence knew very well that she was at his mercy and that Salem knew that. She looked around making sure that no one was in the Bathroom with her. Since the Mass the Academy was eerily empty with only a few witches and warlocks attending the academy and even they stayed rather at home, now she had the whole School the herself she thought bitterly before kneeling on the dark tiles. Prudence slowly picked up the familiar, resting him on her shoulder.  
“You have no dignity whatsoever “she told him sternly but Salem already won. She slowly stroked down his back, petting the soft black fur. Salem smelled warm and cosy like cats do and she smiled into his fur, allowing herself this quiet moment of tranquillity. Prudence scratched behind Salem’s ear and his quiet purring turned into a rumbling sound to big and deep for a normal cat to make.  
“That’s the spot, isn’t it?” She asked him teasingly her voice happier and warmer than it had been in months and though he didn’t answer verbally he bumped his head against her hand, still rumbling like those cars the mortals drove. She felt the tension drain from her shoulders and jaw, the tiredness of the past weeks melting into a pleasant warmness. Prudence sat fully down the steam from the showers curling around her and Salem and the witch wished she could bottle up this moment and keep it forever in her pocket. Prudence slowly put the cat into her lap, where he immediately began pawing at the strings of her night gown, she smiled down at him bopping his tiny nose. Salem was playfully biting her fingers as she tugged on the strings. The witch rubbed the cat’s belly one last time before setting Salem on the floor, the perfect eyeliner was still unfinished, and she had an appearance to upkeep. Even though she wanted nothing more than to curl up with the cat in her bed, Prudence had to stay strong. There was already enough suspicion surrounding her and her sister, the glances and snide remarks from the other witches and warlocks enough proof and motivation to keep going. Spite had kept her alive before and it would keep her alive now. Admittedly she had her sisters with her, but she wasn’t going to go there especially with Salem jumping on the sink to bat playfully at her fingers. She shook her head and picked up the cat again, she tried to sound stern when she said  
“If you tell Sabrina about this, I’ll turn you into a roach.” it would have been more effective she wasn’t holding Salem like a baby, but he still meowed back at her, looking at her with intelligent eyes. Prudence put him finally down and the demon disappeared without a trace into the Shadows.  
She turned back to the mirror her make up still unfinished, her hands sure and practised when she finally completed her eyeliner. Prudence sighed with satisfaction, even if nothing else worked in her life right now her eyeliner would always be perfect before she moved on to Lipstick, choosing a deep red colour.  
The day dragged on like no other, the hours melted into each other as Prudence slept with open eyes. The teachers were droning on and on, talking about meaningless things and the students were staring numbly into the distance, everyone was beyond tired and the weather wasn’t helping. The wind was howling through the pines surrounding the Academy and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Yet even that miserable view is better than listen to Sister Hyacinth drone through the last five minutes of the Numerology lesson. Without her sisters to distract her, she focuses on the swaying tree tops desperately missing Dorcas’ jabbing remarks and Agatha’s quiet laugh, Prudence quickly dismisses these thoughts. The Bell finally rings, the timing as impeccable as always and she sends a quick thanks to Lilith thankful for the distraction. There will be time to figuratively stab herself with a dull knife later in the night she thinks packing up her notebook and pencil leaving the classroom as quickly as possible.  
The dining Hall was already quieter than before but once Prudence entered the room it went completely silent. While usually this would be a welcome and expected response to her entering a room, the glares and whispers that came immediately after were a bit harder to deal with. She squared her shoulders and walked as dignified as possibly to the buffet, grabbing the usual mashed potatoes, meat and peas before going to their Table, doing her best to ignore the leering smiles and whispers. Since Hilda and Zelda Spellman took over the school the meals skyrocketed in quality, Prudence didn’t know what spell or incantation Hilda Spellman used but to make this food but whatever she did it was wonderful. If they ever decided to bring back that almost food-like mush Prudence would riot. She couldn’t wait for her sisters to try the new and improved food and with what new meals Hilda Spellman would come up with.  
She was so deeply in thoughts that she didn’t the notice the Room falling silent again or a certain witch walking to her table, till that certain witch was standing directly before her talking to her.  
“Is this seat free?” Prudence snapped out of her daydreams and finally looked at Sabrina, who was comically balancing two trays.  
“You know it is” Prudence said too tired to object. Sabrina smiled at Prudence, her warm eyes twinkling with something, setting the trays on the table and sitting down opposite of prudence, the place usually reserved for her beau of the week. Sabrina dug into her mashed potatoes with an impressive appetite, still smiling at Prudence when Ambrose suddenly plopped down right beside Sabrina.  
“Well hello there Prudence” he greeted her teasingly before he too began eating even if a bit calmer than Sabrina.  
“I can’t believe Hyacinth is still teaching” he continued his gaze focused on Prudence, not as warm as it once used to be, but Prudence was still thankful for the conversation opener. She may not like the Spellman’s, but she disliked awkward silences in a hostile environment without her sisters even more.  
“That old crone would die and still somehow teach “suddenly Sabrina stopped stuffing her face with potatoes and looked up.  
“Wait, she’s not a ghost “Sabrina said, sounding annoyingly confused her fork hovering by her mouth. Ambrose stifled a laugh hiding his smile behind his Hand, he didn’t seem too surprised by Sabrina’s odd “statement”.  
“Of course not, why would you think she was one” Prudence finally said just as confused by Sabrina as Sabrina was apparently by their living Teacher.  
“But she looks and talks like one, I thought this was some Harry Potter like ghost teacher “Sabrina finally said, finally looking at Prudence, while Ambrose was still chuckling quietly.  
“Who is Harry Potter?” Prudence finally asked, deciding to tackle the most confusing thing first. But it was probably the wrong question, Ambrose abruptly stopped smiling and Sabrina stared wide eyed at Prudence, Prudence stared back not comfortable with the sudden silence. Finally, Sabrina opened her mouth taking a deep breath, Ambrose muttered a quiet “Oh boy” before Sabrina started.  
“You don’t know Harry Potter?”  
“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to know him.”  
“How do you not know Harry Potter?”  
“I still have no idea who you’re talking about.” Ambrose looked around the dining hall quietly sliding away from Sabrina, he was trying to escape. Sabrina must have noticed it to because suddenly her hand shot out, grabbing Ambrose by his Jacket dragging him back to her.  
“So Harry Potter is a wizard, whose parents died when he was a baby so he lives with his evil relatives and on his eleventh Birthday he gets a letter, from Hogwarts a magical school, but his evil Family doesn’t want him to go so they escape to a lighthouse, but then a giant , Hagrid, comes to get him and he goes to that school where he meets some friends and has to defeat an evil wizard who killed his parents and tried to kill him but he couldn’t kill Harry” Sabrina paused to take a breath and Prudence took the chance.  
“I have so many questions” Prudence looked disbelievingly at Sabrina, “first why isn’t he dead? Second, to which church does he belong, I really want to meet him, and when does he become a ghost teacher? “  
Ambrose finally looked up, his face and voice tired beyond his age “Harry Potter isn’t real it’s a book and a movie” he sighed again “I too fell for this trap”  
“oh” Prudence tried to remain unmovable, it may not have worked as well as she wanted because Sabrina smiled softly at her.  
“If you want you could borrow my books “Prudence shook her head, she didn’t have the time to read some silly mortal books. She continued to eat while Ambrose and Sabrina happily chattered away filling the silence with their conversations, Sabrina was making sure to include Prudence in their conversation, which would have been alright if Prudence wasn’t too tired to talk and Sabrina would stop sending her looks. Prudence wasn’t sure what they mean, and she was too drained to decipher them, the bell ringed saving her once again from an awkward interaction. That Bell was truly hell-send. Prudence stood up and hurried out of the Room as quickly as possible without running. She was already walking down the hallway leading to the library when she heard Sabrina shout her name, Prudence decided to walk just a tiny bit faster. But Sabrina with her short legs still somehow managed to catch up to her.  
“Prudence wait” she said a bit out of breath, “can we talk” she bends over still catching her breath “in private”. Oh Satan no. This was not good, she would rather be stoned to death than do this, still she nodded before and turned around to walk to the Dormitory, Sabrina jogging behind her. Prudence walked in cautiously making sure no witch was inside and that the windows were open. Sabrina walked to her bed patting the mattress beside her, Prudence choose to sit on Agatha’s bed right beside Sabrina’s. Sabrina was behaving in a very peculiar way, fidgeting and blushing not looking at Prudence. Till she finally picked up her Satchel and dug around it, her hand going deeper than a normal bag would allow. With a triumphant “HA” she took an array of strings, boxes and tiny satchels out of her bag. She put them on her bed arranging them neatly and Prudence finally caught a proper look. The decorated satchels and boxes were green, white and red with embroidery and , they were numbered from 1 to 24 with the last one being a big starshaped golden box. Sabrina grinned satisfied before turning back to Prudence.  
“This is for you”  
“What is this?”  
“An Advent Calendar, you open every day a box and there’s something for you inside”  
Prudence was beyond disappointed, she really thought Sabrina was better than this “If you want to curse me do it properly! “  
“It’s not cursed Prudence, it’s just a gift”  
“Oh really, so it wouldn’t be convenient for you if simply disappeared “she said sarcastically  
“Of course, not Prudence, I just wanted to do something nice for you “Sabrina stood up walking quickly outside leaving Prudence alone with the Calendar. She really wanted to ask Sabrina why whether the calendar was cursed or not.  
Prudence stared at it admiring the pretty drawings on the boxes, before checking it for any spells or curses, it was of course not cursed and if she hid it in her trunk no one had to know. And if she opened the first box in the night and if she smiled when she saw the small gingerbread stars with incarnate white frosting no one and especially Sabrina Spellman didn’t have to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back

Prudence woke up already feeling drained. It was dark outside; the moon was shining brightly illuminating the treetops by the windows and she rubbed her wet face. The witch couldn’t see ,the tears where distorting her vision too much. Prudence knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, her mind already running in circles, overthinking every word Father Blackwood has ever said to her. She sat up, drawing the blanket around her shoulders. Prudence was steadily losing precious body heat and she quickly decided to go down to the kitchen. She put on her bathrobe before sneaking down to the kitchen. Prudence didn’t know why she was so quiet, the Academy was mostly empty after all and she could take any student in a fight, force of habit she guesses. After all years of training by exploring the Academy with her Sisters didn’t disappear in one week, she walked into the dark kitchen, shivering when her bare toes felt the even colder kitchen tiles. Prudence quickly hurried to the oven, igniting the wood with a quick spell, she stretched out her hands warming them by the cackling fire, her thoughts now on Zelda Spellman.   
Prudence was very cautious concerning her. The new High Priestess hasn’t said a word to her, except the occasional casual greeting, since the Mass. Zelda Spellman was resentful of Prudence and the younger witch couldn’t blame her. Prudence’s compliance in Father Blackwood’s crimes should not only have gotten her excommunicated but with Zelda Spellman’s personal issues she should have been dying a very long and painful death in this moment. The fact that she was now mostly sound and safe meant could mean only two things: Zelda Spellman would hurt her sister or wait till Prudence felt completely safe and then tear everything away from her. Both options were anything but great but at least the last one would give her sisters a chance, Prudence wasn’t sure how she should address this subject with the High Priestess, but she had to find a way, it would at least throw the new High Priestess of her rhythm.  
She put on a kettle of water and went to the cabinets searching for tea. The kitchen used to be empty, the students where expected to summon their food even if summoned food wasn’t that good or nutritious but since Hilda Spellman had any say the kitchen was always stocked full with snacks and potions. Prudence finally found the tea box picking out a simply herbal tea, preparing it in the quiet kitchen. Prudence took the cup and quietly walked back to the sleeping hall with it. Whenever she was upset her sisters gave her tea, it was the Night way after all. Feeling bad? Push the Feelings down with a hot beverage.  
When she came back Salem was curled up on her pillow. Prudence sat cross-legged down beside and was immediately slapped by a paw. He meowed demandingly before slapping her with his paw again.  
“Alright, alright” she shook her head fondly and started scratching the familiar’s belly. But Salem wasn’t happy with that, he slapped the witch again this time almost scratching her, and Prudence quickly withdrew her hand. She wasn’t about to lose a finger just because the tiny demon didn’t know what he wanted, said tiny bastard sprang down and began scratching at her trunk. This was beyond peculiar, as last time she checked she kept nothing in her trunk that would attract the attention of a demon or cat, but where’s the difference, she thought to herself. Prudence opened the trunk and Salem jumped fearlessly inside, rummaging around her clothes, only the tip of his tail peeking out. Finally, Salem found what he was searching for and the demon came up with a dark green paper box in his mouth.  
He dropped the box by her lap and pushed it to her with his small head before settling in her lap. Salem looked at her expectantly preparing to slap Prudence again if she didn’t open the box right now. Prudence cautiously picked up the box and took of the red ribbon that was on it. She threw it on the bed and Salem immediately pounced at it, clawing and biting it. He sniffed it curiously, deemed it worthy for him to chew on and then the demon began the process of turning the red ribbon into something no living thing would recognise.   
Prudence meanwhile was admiring the box. It was obviously self-made, the fold and cuts balancing the line between rustic and messy. There where white drawings of holly berries on it that looked bad enough to drawn by Sabrina. The other witch couldn’t draw to save her life and the fact that Prudence was better at drawing was just something that improved Prudence’s quality of life by at least 12%. The girl opened the box and slowly took out the enamel pins that where inside it.   
There were three pins in total. The first one Prudence noticed was a black “Witchy Woman” banner that Agatha would absolutely love. Then there was a lovely black tarot card with a bronze snake on it but her absolute favourite was a black hand holding a black crystal ball. The crystal ball had the phrase “Know your Power” written on it with runes and stars accompanying it. Prudence even recognised those runes, they were real scandinavian protection runes and the pin would look wonderful on the strap of her bag.   
Salem trotted back to her and presented the remains of a destroyed ribbon to the witch. The familiar proudly chirped his tiny face radiating smugness and he presented his chin for a victory scratch.  
“You really killed that ribbon didn’t you, good boy, you really showed it who’s boss “she said in what was certainly not baby talk. Salem chirped one last time before he jumped of the bed and disappeared of into the shadows. Prudence finally got up; time wouldn’t stop for her no matter how much she might have wished. She yawned and stretched, her back popped in the most pleasant way and the witch resolved to find a permanent spell for back aches. Prudence trudged to the bathroom; the promise of a warm shower lured her from the dark room. She grabbed her most intimidating but casual clothes and makeup on the way out, Zelda Spellman could take away everything away from Prudence but not her fashion sense.  
Prudence certainly didn’t feel so confident when she finally stood before the doors of the headmaster’s office. She didn’t exactly associate the room with happy memories and feelings, even the times she spent playing with Judas were tainted by her Father. The possibility of bailing became more and more appealing and Prudence was about to turn around and quietly walk away when suddenly the doors opened with a bang.  
“I can hear you thinking”   
Zelda Spellman was sitting at the headmaster’s desk, her feet resting on said desk and as usual cigarette holder in her hand. What wasn’t so usual was the tired look on her face and the half empty whiskey bottle on the table.   
“Don’t just stand there, sit down “the new High priestess said her voice sounded as tired as Prudence felt. The girl quickly walked in and closed the door, she was stalling as long as possible hoping that Zelda Spellman would miraculously forget about her punishment. Still a witch can only stall so much before looking like a coward and she finally sat before the High Priestess. Said High Priestess took a drag from her cigarette, blowing the smoke out in a circle. Prudence stared at Zelda Spellman and Zelda Spellman stared at the walls. Before she abruptly turned to Prudence.  
“What do you want?” Prudence flinched at that. She wanted a lot of things, like not waking up crying or kill her father but right now only one thing mattered.  
“For you not to punish my sisters for my mistakes, I dragged them along and they shouldn’t have to pay for my actions” she took a deep breath “ What I did was inexcusable and I am willing to accept whatever punishment you want but please don’t hurt my sisters.”   
Zelda Spellman rubbed her temples, “What are you talking about”, the older witch sighed, “I’m not going to go after your sisters, who do you think I am, Blackwood? “the High priestess took a swing from the whiskey bottle.  
“And what will my punishment be?” the witch leaned back in her chair. Zelda Spellman looked Prudence unabashedly over, her gaze seemed to stop at her satchel and Prudence had the urge to sit even straighter. She shifted in her seat and waited breathlessly for the answer. Her stomach felt heavy and her eyes burned from the unshed tears, she tried to swallow down the lump stuck in her throat but to no avail, her life would depend on whatever answer came next.  
“You’ll be head girl with Ambrose” Prudence must have been poisoned by Sabrina after all and was now hallucinating. Or maybe the Spellman’s were pulling an elaborate Scheme to kill her, and all of this was them giving her a false sense of security to then destroy her.  
“I’m not sure what you mean?” Prudence asked carefully, the young witch was above admitting that her voice quivered just a tiny bit, but it did.  
“What’s not to understand?” sighed the older witch “You and Ambrose will have to help reform and clean up the church, you’ll be my helpers” she raked her hand through her hair, messing it up even more. The High Prestress put out her cigarette, “I see you’re wearing the pins Sabrina gave you. “Prudence looked down at her satchel where she put the “Know your Power” pin. She wasn’t sure if Zelda Spellman noticing was a good thing or not, still she nodded and for the first time during the whole exchange Zelda Spellman smiled. She nodded and said with a pleased voice “Good, she’ll be happy to hear this, now I believe you have class in ten minutes.”   
Prudence stood up, her legs feeling too shaky too walk, and quickly walked out, the young witch left with a quiet “Thank you”. She didn’t want to bother the High Priestess even more. The young witch walked to the herbology classroom; her mind still stuck on the conversation with Zelda Spellman so when Ambrose Spellman suddenly appeared by her side she yelped like some mortal.   
“Hullo Prudence, it’s just a wonderful day isn’t it” He said with a shit-eating grin. Prudence tried to carry on as if she didn’t just humiliate herself in front of the guy, she tortured just a few weeks before, said guy continued chattering about the mundane and neutral. Ambrose was careful to keep the topics easy and light which Prudence was incredibly thankful for it. She would rather not talk about the torture and Father Blackwood’s betrayal on the way to herbology.  
“So, Aunt Zelda wants you to come over on Saturday to discuss the “Plan of Attack” but Sabrina is sick so you might…”   
“Sabrina is sick?” she asked again, Prudence couldn’t imagine the stubborn hell born witch succumbing to sickness and if she did then it must be truly horrible, “Is she alright?” Ambrose nodded “Its just the flu” his grin somehow became even wider and he looked pointedly at the pin on her satchel “but you sound so worried?”.   
Prudence quickly turns away; she could only hope that her blush wouldn’t be visible on her dark skin. They enter the classroom and quickly find themselves seats perfect for starring out of the window and for Ambrose distract Prudence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intead of asking for spare coochie, I'm asking for spare comments for the poor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals fucked me over but its cool (no its not)

The week went by as uneventful as the one’s bevor Sabrina Spellman, Prudence woke up, drank tee went to class, stared out of the window and avoided eye contact. She ate lunch, studied in the library and missed her sisters. Especially now that the witch was about to enter Spellman territory, logically she knew that the Spellman’s wouldn’t hurt her, if they wanted too hurt her the young witch would be already dead but she still hesitated before she stepped on the beaten path leading to the Spellman house, there wasn’t any snow yet but the sky was a dirty white, Prudence lived long enough to expect snow at least by Tuesday. Prudence burrowed herself further into her coat. The air was bitingly cold, and she was sure that if it weren’t for her dark skin her cheeks would be bright red. Prudence knocked on the doors and was immediately greeted by a brightly smiling Hilda Spellman. 

“Comme in, love “the homey witch took her coat and lead Prudence into the warm kitchen. She huffed when she noticed the younger witch shivering slightly, still feeling the cold wind on her skin, “Lets warm you up dear, you know I just got this new tea, it’s an orange apple blend, you’ll love it.” Prudence was ushered to the kitchen table while Hilda Spellman busied herself with the stove. The kitchen was different, it was still the same kitchen but without the life-threatening consequences the whole house felt differently. Now she could appreciate fully the mix of witchcraft gothic and vintage cosiness, the mix was slightly confusing but it all still worked out perfectly. The mismatched but fancy furniture, the antiquities casually existing and the lovingly knitted or embroidered pillows and blankets was everything the Blackwood estate wished it was. 

The Blackwood estate drowned in gold and portraits of father blackwood. There was a Father Blackwood in the kitchen library and even her toilet, the last one was particularly upsetting, she didn’t really need her Father to stare at her disapprovingly while she was at her most vulnerable. Prudence often thought about what kind of person she would be had she grown up with her father and after seeing the estate she knew she would have very specific issues regarding toilets and portraits. But at least the ones in the bathroom weren’t enchanted, the one in “her” room blinked and breathed. Prudence just made sure to change in a broom closet after she felt the portraits eyes on her.   
Hilda Spellman set down a steaming cup of tea and joined Prudence at the kitchen table, the older witch was telling Prudence about the peppermint cookie recipe she wanted to try, and the younger witch was nodding along. She didn’t mind listening to the older witch, but she did wonder where the rest of the Spellman’s were. Suddenly a loud thumping noise came from upstairs followed by shouting and stomping. Prudence heard a “Sab… Edwi... man” followed by a desperate “get back here” and a deafening “NO!”. There was silence for a few seconds, like the calm before a storm, then a thunderous crash even more stomping and then Sabrina Spellman herself was standing in the kitchen entry.   
The whole room lit up with Sabrina’s Smile as if the sun had broken through the thick clouds, just to make the air around Prudence too hot to breathe in. She wasn’t sure what garnered this reaction from her but Sabrina’s cheeks where red and her hair was in two messy buns, separate strands falling into her face and Prudence desperately wished to tuck them behind her ears.  
As if reading her mind the girl stroke her hair back, she was still smiling at Prudence and if Prudence’s face wasn’t numb maybe she would have smiled back but for now Prudence had to resort to staring into her tea.  
Sabrina sat down on the other side and greeted her Aunt sweetly as if Hilda Spellman didn’t hear the riot upstairs. Hilda Spellman just sighed and murmured something to herself that sounded a lot like “Oh dear” but just as she whispered it Zelda Spellman strode into the room.   
“If I ask you, will you go back to bed?”  
“No, I wont Auntie” answered Sabrina simply, she smiled at her exasperated Aunt.  
“Now that that’s clear finished let’s start” Zelda Spellman sat down at the head of the table with her Sister on her right side and the Spellman kids on her left. She continued talking, every word stern and firm.  
“Let’s address the elephant in the room “oh no “Blackwood is still out there” she took a deep breath” and he has the twins” Zelda Spellman looked around and focused in on Prudence “any suggestions?”  
“We could kill him” Ambrose suggested  
“Obviously, now the only question that remains is how?”  
Hilda Spellman raised her hand “Cyanide Almond cookies” …what “We could ask him to meet for a peace treaty.” “No” Zelda Spellman shook her head “maybe earlier but now it won’t work, he’s to paranoid now”, she tapped on the table.  
“What if, you ask Lilith to send some Demons after him “Ambrose muttered slyly “it could be an early wedding present,” Sabrina was snickering beside him and held her hand up for a casual high-five. Ambrose didn’t even have to look to get it and continued annoying his Aunt.   
“Lilith grant me strength” She cut the giggling cousins off who were already opening their mouths to say another teasing remark “Let’s not involve her in any of this. Now if we can finally continue, we need to catch Faustus first” she looked pointedly at Prudence “Do you know where he could have gone?” Prudence nodded, she knew about a few hide-outs and with the twins would slow Blackwood down. “We are going to trap each of the places and once were catch him we’ll decide how to deal with him, meanwhile” she paused and took a sip from her cup, “ I talked witch Sister Poppy today, the witches are recovering but very slowly, they will be awake in at least two weeks “ Prudence could have cried from the sheer relief she felt, “ We will visit them on Wednesday and discuss their Recovery further.” Sabrina turned back to Prudence “Maybe we could bake some cookies for them” Prudence wasn’t sure why they would do that, the witches wouldn’t be able to eat the cookies but she still nodded if it meant that Sabrina wouldn’t stop smiling at her like that.   
“Well if that’s all, I’m going to finish making dinner” Hilda Spellman stood up and put on a frilly red apron, “Sabrina peel the potatoes, Ambrose cut the onions. And no talk back. If you’re well enough to yap around you’re well enough to work” She glowered at her groaning niece and nephew “Now.” Zelda Spellman gestured for Prudence to follow her and they both quickly fled the room and the woman now turned tiger commandeering it.

Zelda Spellman marched into the living room and fell into one of the new armchairs by the fireplace, they must have redecorated. Prudence wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now that the meeting was over, she didn’t want to overstay her welcome, but the academy was getting especially dreary and the Spellman couch never looked more inviting.  
“Why are you still standing there?” the like a fool was left unsaid but understood and Prudence quickly tried to correct her mistake, “Goodbye then”, Prudence turned around, she knew a dismissal when she saw it but instead of seeing the dark wood of the hallways she saw Sabrina Spellman, looking at her like a kicked puppy.  
“You’re not staying for dinner?” her aunt looked sharply at them and any wish to stay here withered inside her.  
“I don’t want to be a bother” if it was even possible Sabrina looked even more dejected and the girl looked pleadingly at her Aunt who just sighed.  
“You could never be a bother”

“Your hands are so nice, Prudence” Zelda Spellman downed her wine and stared disbelievingly at her blushing niece who was unabashedly staring at an even more flustered Prudence, but oh no her dear niece wasn’t done yet,” oh look, they’re larger than mine”. If Sabrina held her hand against Prudence’s for a second longer Zelda would scream. This, this is what Zelda was trying to avoid but no she just had to be a good person didn’t she. “Keep it in your pants, cousin” well said Ambrose, Sabrina finally put her hand finally down, but the relief was short lived when the witch heard the next jewel of teenage flirtation, “Your lips look really soft” Prudence looked as if she was about to pass out from the amount of blood rushing to her head but she still managed to mutter a quiet “Thanks, so do yours.” Sabrina giggled like the teenage girl talking to her crush she was, and Hilda cooed beside her.  
“Aren’t they cute”  
“No”   
“Oh please, you were just like that” Zelda has never used the “Hands” trick, at least not that Hilda knew of, her stood up to get the pie she made for dessert Zelda hoped it was blueberry pie. She poured herself another glass of wine as Sabrina and Prudence accidently touched hand, neither of them making a move to take their hand from the breadbasket and Zelda wondered how long they would have stayed like that if she hadn’t interrupted. They’re both pretending to stare at their plates, hoping to keep the other from noticing the glances and blushing and Zelda certainly didn’t expect Prudence to be this shy.   
Hilda comes back carrying a perfect golden pie and a pint of vanilla ice cream and Zelda grabs the first slice of the hellish delight that is her sisters Blueberry pie. When it came to the famed pie the Spellman’s didn’t see reason and Zelda would rather die than lose her perfect slice. And maybe all this pining is worth it if it means that Sabrina won’t stop smiling like that.

Prudence was getting ready to leave the Spellman home. Sabrina was leaning against the wall with Salem in her arms. She was talking about her mortal friends and maybe Prudence shouldn’t be annoyed at even the notion of Sabrina still having mortal friends, but they were well past that. Yet Harvey Kinkle was still talked about while Prudence really wanted to talk about how nice Sabrina’s hand felt in her own or how adorable Sabrina looked in her red teddy bear pyjamas but maybe she shouldn’t talk about that with Sabrina herself, the younger witch really shouldn’t just how much Prudence wanted to stroke her hair.   
She opened the door and was instantly hit by the freezing night air, Prudence turned around and waved one last time before she disappeared into the air. There truly was nothing more satisfying than a dramatic exit followed by the perfect teleportation. Prudence landed on her bed and fell back into the pillow, her mind still on the blonde witch as she struggled with her boots and coat. Maybe she could show Sabrina the hole in the Academy´s wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls give me substance

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i live of positive affirmations so please send me ur love (and money)


End file.
